The Butterfly of BTS: Part IX
by NaomiZhenjie
Summary: Story of a new member with a big secret; will it end in what you thought?


This past month when the doctor was not in the room, I would practice the dance moves by myself. This time I was prepaired for anything. I was getting strength up in my legs; I could not let that second in command talk down to me. I started throwing fake punches at the air in front of me as if i was fighting him, "Uhh.. what are you doing?" I heard Suga's voice behind me and I immediately turned around hands behind my back as if I did nothing, "What do you mean I am just sitting here..." He lifted his brows at me, "Oh?" I bit my lip and looked away, "What is it that you want?" He crossed his arms, "Well I was going to see if you wanted to get out of this place, but since you want to be a brat I guess you will have to stay." He said that walking out about to close the door, but I grabbed his wrist, "Are you serious?!" He laughed a bit, "When am I not serious." I was so happy I could almost scream, "Yes yes lets go!" I said this running with his wrist still in my hand until we reached the waiting room, but I had stopped. I had saw the man who had threatened my life. Never had I ever despised someone so much. "What is He doing here." I asked Suga spitefully, "He is here because the manager is out doing business with someone else for a while." I sighed deeply knowing that I had to deal with him for who knows how long now. "What is wrong?" He asked skeptically, I rubbed my neck then shook my head, "Nothing I just did not know who he was is all." "You act like a gaurd dog." He laughed and I playfully hit him in the chest, "Shut it. Lets go home."  
As soon as I got outside the whole group was outside with signs; Jin's said 'I am glad you are well!', J Hope's said 'You're Oppa is glad you are well, Dongsaeng!', Jimin's said 'I am sorry for messing you up, it will not happen again!', V's said, 'Wow, you look rough!', Kookie's said, 'Do not listen to him Flower Boy!' he had a arrow drawn towards V's, Namjoon's then said, 'Look behind you!' I giggled at the signs then turned around to see Suga holding a flower crown with little white flowers on it. He put it on my head then walked with me to the others as they all hugged me showering me in affection. I was so thankful to be picked for the K group.  
We got inside the van and went to the hotel again it was time for us to go back to Korea tomorrow , so we had to get a good night's rest. I went ahead and showered, brushed my teeth, and directly headed to bed, but the rooms had switched up while I was gone. I was now in a room with V and Jimin. V decided he wanted to sleep in bed with me even though we tried to get him to sleep with Jimin Hyung, so tonight I was glad I was wearing my binder. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.  
Yet I was awakened to something pulling me by the waist. I looked down to see Taehyung pulling and clawing at my pants; I turned my head to the side so I could see him, but his eyes were closed. Maybe it was a dream he was having? I turned over to get a better look at him, "Tae? Wake up. You're dreaming." His eyes fluttered open yet his hand was laying on my bum; he then yanked my body closer to his, "Tae? W-wait.. What are you doing?!" His eyes changed, they were full of lust, "No Tae wait! I am a guy!" I tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my arms by the wrist and wrapped them around his neck. "There is no tricking me little girl. I know what you are.~" His voice now full of lust as he bolted over on top of me, leaning down close to my ear. "I want you a lot...~" He then licked from ear to my neck, "No, V please..." He kissed my neck lightly then let his hands run up the sides of my torso. I lifted my head to the side to see Jimin was not in his bed and now felt helpless as Hyung was now undoing my binder and throwing it to the side. "Hyung.. please-" "Shhhh..~" Taehyung kissed my lips then he slowly dropped his head down to my chest. I looked over to the opposite side of the bed to see Jimin standing there staring at me, "Wake up." My eyes widened as I tried to get up from Tae's grip but he pulled me closer to him kissing down my torso, "NO!" I pushed him off and that is when I saw Jimin standing over my bed, his hand on my shoulder with a concerned look on his face, "Are you ok?"  
I looked around to see that Taehyung was getting dressed in the room; I am now realizing it was just a dream. I nodded, "Yes, I am fine Jimin." I got up and went to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready for the airport; I wore a black and grey baseball shirt, black skinny jeans, black boots, and a black face mask. Now that we were ready it was time to pack our bags and head out, but once we were outside Jin's phone rang. When he answered and listened for a bit he tossed the phone to me which I luckily caught, "It's the manager." I nodded and walked away to talk to him privately, "Hello?" "What is this I hear about you disrespecting my second-hand man?!" I furrowed my brows, "No! HE-" I was cut off by his yelling, "No! You are not allowed to disrespect anyone! Is that clear?! I want you to apologize to him!" "But sir!-" "DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME! Do as I say and everything will be forgiven." I started to tear up and my voice breaking a bit, "Yes sir..." He then hung up and I took a second to get myself back together, stopping the tears before they could flow out of my sockets. I ran over to them feeling bad, but no one could tell beacause I was to hide my feelings well having to pretend to be a guy. We got to the airport again; all the fans were there again yelling and screaming as we walked to the plane. "Hello Maghe!" I looked around for the voice, then saw the girl I took a picture with when I first came to America. I waved at her smiling then decided to walk over to her for some of my fan service points to go up, "Hello! It has been a while friend, how are you?!" I then hugged her and she bagan to cry, "Oh no! Do not cry; I did not mean to scare you!" She shook her head and I smiled, "I have to go now, but you should come to our shows in Korea!" I then left, waving good bye, and getting on the plane.  
I sat next to Jungkook this time on the plane; we were in the last seats so no one was behind us, but Yoongi and Namjoon were in front of us. "Your fan service is out of this world!" Jungkook said and I had to laugh, "It is always good to have more friends." Namjoon then began to speak, "Yes, but you do need to be more careful." I nodded behind him, "Yes Hyung, it will not be so dramatic next time." He laughed, "You are a good kid you know, the others would have argued with me!" I smiled, "I suppose.." After a long hour on the plane Kookie and I decided to listen to music while we played games on his phone. He was so good at piano tiles I felt outshined everytime I lost on small numbers like twenty six or thirty four. We got to take some pictures together and post them on things like facebook, instagram, or get on snapchat and take some there as well; we were messing with the filters and such until a lady came around to give us food while on the trip. She offered us udon noodle with wagyu and soy sauce on the side to which Kookie and I leaped at the oppurtunity of food, "Thank you." We both said and I laughed at Jungkook's accent when he spoke english, "You need to work on your English, Kookie." He laughed then punched me on the shoulder jokingly, "Sometimes I think you are from America when you speak!" I laughed and ate the noodles, but they were not as good as I expected.


End file.
